


Vision of a Reckless Love

by YesIsAWorld



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Liam Payne (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Friends With Benefits, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Swingers, side larry in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: Liam and Anton attend their first swingers party, but things don’t work out the way they planned.





	Vision of a Reckless Love

**Author's Note:**

> Infinite thank yous to my beta [gettingaphdinlarry](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com/) and to my cheerleaders [myownsparknow](http://myownsparknow.tumblr.com/) and [fullonlarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/). I love you all and this wouldn't exist without your help.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.**

Anton hovered by the door, rocking back on his heels and moving his jacket zipper a few inches up and down his chest. Liam wanted to reach out and run a hand down his arm, reminding him that they were in this together, even if it had taken some convincing to get him there. By the skittish way Anton avoided his eyes, Liam still wasn’t sure he wouldn’t make a run for it. It’d be his loss though; the night was going to be epic.

“Coat check?” Anton asked. Liam smiled, glad Anton was willing to explore with him.

In almost all cases, Liam prefered to save the few dollars and hoard his coat behind his back in a booth or hang it over the back of his chair. He craned his neck and looked inside at the dim, nearly empty bar. “Yeah,” Liam answered, shouldering out of his long wool coat: by far the nicest one he owned. They’d better not ruin it back there. But no coat was the way to go. He was going for swagger.

He was going to find a couple who wanted to… Share? Swap? Play? Something… with him and Anton so he could finally cross the long-awaited item from his bucket list.

Anton slinked out of his leather bomber jacket and passed it to Liam, who handed both of them off in exchange for a pink ticket that he slid into his wallet between the two additional condoms he had stuffed in there. Anton looked… hot. The blue flannel and white undershirt were standard, but the color brought out his eyes and his hair was the perfect balance of messy and styled. Liam wanted to run his fingers through Anton’s hair, tug on it. Instead, he put his hand on the small of Anton’s back and led them into the party.

They found one of the empty booths and sat down. Liam’s knee bounced as he tried to see the other couples tucked away in the cavernous room. He was going to need to make sure that Anton was okay with whoever they ended up going home with if they were going to go through with this. Anton stared rather intently at the flickering candle in the center of the table.

“Want a drink?” Liam asked.

“Uh.” Anton took a quick glance around the bar. “Yeah. Actually. Vodka soda?”

On the way to the bar, Liam wiped his hands down his cleanest, tightest jeans. His chest puffed at the thought of the bartender knowing why he was there—that he was a kinky fuck who wanted some group sex. She greeted him with a smile, not an interrogation on his sex life, and poured his drinks with the mechanical precision of someone who had been doing it a while. He kept his tab open, and with another smile she dismissed him.

On the way back to the table, Liam tried to exude confidence. He kept his head high and stomach sucked in while he had a look around, trying to catch the eyes of the other swingers. Ideally, someone else would make the first move. Explicitly trying to pick someone up was awkward enough, and to do it in front of Anton… Liam’s stomach lurched at the memory of their last fight. At least this time Anton wouldn’t have any reason to be angry since he’d be involved too.

As he sat back down and passed Anton’s drink across the table, Anton tried to suppress a smile, the apples of his cheeks pinkening. Liam gave him a small smile back and dragged his stirrer through his own drink a few times before taking a sip.

“So, see anyone… interesting?” Anton asked.

Liam couldn’t quite decipher the carefully blank look on his face.

Liam hadn’t, in fact, seen anyone of particular interest, but the night was still young; they were one of the first people there and there was a steady stream of people still coming in the bar. He said as much.

Anton hummed. “There was, um, this couple that got here, like, while you were at the bar? And one of them winked at me as they walked passed. Winked! Like, an actual borderline-sleazy wink, if we were anywhere but, well, here.” He cupped his hands around his drink and took a long drag.

Liam looked around again, but no one seemed to be paying them any attention. The lights darkened a bit and the DJ turned up the music. He stirred his drink a few times. “Cool. Bodes well for the night, right?”

“Right.” Anton swallowed down the rest of his drink. “Have to pee,” he said as he stood up. Liam made a move to join him until Anton stopped him. “Really, I’ll be fine on my own. I promise I’m not going anywhere.” He let out a half-hearted laugh and patted Liam’s hand.

“Cool. I’ll, uh, be around,” Liam responded. He wasn’t just going to sit there. The party was strictly couples only and he felt like a creeper sitting in a dark corner alone. He got up to take a lap, walking in the same direction Anton had, purely by coincidence. He peeked down the hallway leading to the bathrooms, only for his future knowledge, and then kept walking.

There was a cute couple standing at the bar, and Liam saddled up next to them. He listened in on their conversation about a movie he hadn’t seen when he saw Anton coming out. A man and a women caught his attention as he was walking past, and with a shy smile he stopped to talk to them.

Liam cleared his throat quietly. “Hi. I’m, um,” the couple next to him turned as he spoke, “I’m Liam.” The couple looked at each other, a silent conversation, and turned back to Liam with bright eyes. “I’m, uh, here with him.” Liam stuck his chin in Anton’s direction.

  
  


A few drinks and several songs after striking out with the first couple, Liam rolled up the sleeves of his button down. A couple, practically mirror images of each other, their arms loosely linked behind each other’s backs, crowded Anton along a wall on the other side of the room. The basement bar was humid; the air thick with sweat and lust and a fat, bass-heavy beat. He took a sip of his gin and tonic while he looked out over the crowd, then downed the rest of the drink.

The newest couple holding court with Anton had an ease about themselves: the way the one wearing a fitted, graphic t-shirt danced his fingers along the back of the other’s collar and curly hair, the way the one with all the rings haphazardly hooked his hand in back pocket of the other’s jeans, the way they didn’t raise their voice to talk over the music, but instead dipped their mouths right against the curve of each other’s ear.

The one with well-groomed facial hair ducked in close to Anton. His hand gently cradled Anton’s stubbly jaw and for a sharp moment Liam thought he was going in for a kiss, until he swooped around to Anton’s ear. Liam’s jaw clenched and his nails dug into his palms. Anton swayed with the motion, a brief look of disbelief crossing his face, then the taller one nodded enthusiastically, and Anton ran a hand through his already mussed up hair and nodded back. Liam took a step away from the wall, but then Anton stepped between them, a beaming smile and short shake of his head, and moved away from the couple toward the bar.

The couple stayed back as Anton stumbled into another couple, apologizing with soft hands on their biceps, on his way to the bar. He leaned into the bartender, shouting out an order for tequila shots.

Liam walked up behind him, hooked an arm around his waist and buried his nose in Anton’s neck. “How do you still smell so good?”

“Liam! I was just looking for you!” Anton yelped. The bartender pushed the two shots towards them. “Tequila! For us!” Anton’s eyes danced, even if they were a little unfocused.

Liam suppressed his shudder better than Anton as the liquid burned his throat.

“You having fun?” Anton asked. He gently hip checked Liam.

“Yeah, of course. Looks like you are too.”

“Guess what.” Anton gripped Liam’s wrist.

“What?”

“You know those two I was talking to?” Liam nodded. “They’re interested.”

“Interested in you?”

“In us.”

“They haven’t even met me.”

“Yeah, but I’ve been talking you up.”

“What’d they say?” Liam asked.

“Wanted to know if we wanted to go back to their place. Don’t think it’s too far, wouldn’t be too bad if we all split a cab.”

Liam’s heart beat in his throat. He hummed and put his arm up to get the bartender’s attention.

“They’re hot, right? Louis, he’s um,” Anton turned around to look, “um, he’s the one in the t-shirt.”

Liam looked over at the couple, who were now attempting to look like they weren’t actively watching Liam and Anton’s conversation. He offered a weak smile. “Yeah?”

“Well, look at him.”

“I am.”

Anton bounced on his toes. “Okay, so what do you say?”

“Uh, really? You want to, with them?”

“What’s wrong with them?”

Liam looked back over, wasting time, stalling. He took in the way they fit together, the way they looked together. Their strong thighs. Their trendy haircuts they pulled off without looking like they were trying too hard. “Nothing.”

“Come on, Liam. You were the one who wanted to do this. Are you not attracted to them? Because, like, they’re really fucking hot.”

“I know they are,” Liam hissed. He took a deep breath.

They were hot. Liam glanced around room again, as though he hadn’t spent most of the night perusing the crowd from his corner. Like a tiger stalking its prey. At this point most of the couples were still paired up—not a surprise at a couples-only swingers event—but the crowd had thinned some. He wondered how many had left paired off and how they figured out what do with four dicks.

Someone walked by, topless, with pasties covering their nipples, and multiple drinks clutched between their hands. Liam averted his eyes.

Anton stood, wide-eyed, waiting for a response. Liam shrugged. “I just don’t know.”

“Do you want to go talk to them? Maybe if you get to know them—”

“No, it’s not—No, I don’t want that.”

Anton’s mouth moved into a funny little line. “Okay.” He drew out the word. “So should I…?”

“You can tell them ‘thanks but no thanks.’”

“Are you sure? This is like, the opportunity you wanted.”

“I know but…”

After he didn’t continue the sentence, Anton walked away with a small shrug. He watched as Anton explained they’d be declining. The one in the white t-shirt—Louis, did Anton say?— gesticulated as he talked, a counter offer, perhaps? Anton shook his head. Then with a wave goodbye he was walking back towards Liam. Liam kept his eyes on the other couple, the disappointment on their faces turning to plotting, finding new prey to entrap.

“What the fuck dude?” Anton came back with renewed vigor.

Liam shrugged.

“You’ve talked about having others…” Anton’s hands flailed about, “for months. You talked me into coming. You bought our tickets for this party.”

“I know but—”

“This offer was handed to you on a silver platter. You didn’t even have to _talk_ to them. And now you’re saying no and sulking in the corner.”

“I’m allowed to change my mind.”

Anton sighed. “Of course you are. I’m not—It’s fine that you said no. I’m not mad that you said no, I just don’t understand.”

“I just wasn’t into it.”

Anton ordered another round of shots.

“Don’t want one.” Liam crossed his arms against his chest.

“Okay.” Anton rolled his eyes. “I’ll drink them both.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Are you just going to be a prick all night? I can leave, you know, if you’re not into this. Or we can go.” Anton raised his eyebrows as though it was a challenge. Liam supposed it was.

“I’m just saying you’ve had a lot.”

“We’re at a bar and the goal is to find other people to have sex with. Pretty sure a drink’s in order.”

“Together,” Liam said firmly.

“We’re not together.” The words Liam used so often sounded foreign coming from Anton, who rolled his eyes and added, “In case you forgot.”

Liam chose his words carefully. They were together tonight. “The sex bit. With other people. But together.”

Anton swallowed and looked away. “Right.”

“You said you were cool with this.”

“I am. Clearly. I am here and found a great couple who was more than willing. I’m totally cool with this.”

“Where are all the dicks going to go?” Liam looked back over at their missed opportunity. So _pretty._ Liam was willing to bet even their dicks were pretty, probably big too.

“What are you talking about?”

“We never discussed, like, what’s going where.”

“Is that… what? I mean, I feel like that’s something to be discussed with them. Not like it matters to you.” Liam thought of Louis or his curly-haired boyfriend dicking into Anton and his stomach turned.

“Right, yeah. Just like… four dicks is a lot.”

Anton pressed his fingers together. “Oh. My. God.” He looked around the room before bringing his eyes back to Liam. “Where do the dicks go?” Anton repeated quietly to himself with a shake of his head. Liam didn’t appreciate the mockery.

Liam sighed. “So uh…” Another look around the room and Liam realized that pretty much everyone was in small groups and they were the only couple off by themselves.

Anton seemed to have come to the same conclusion. “Right, so, do you want to go back…”

“You know what, I’m not really feeling this tonight.”

Anton shrugged. “Okay.”

“But this was fun. Like, we should do it again sometime, don’t you think?” Liam put his drink on the bar. “Maybe next time there will be better options.

Anton scoffed. “Whatever.” He motioned for the bartender to close their tab.

After silently paying the bill, Liam led Anton back to the coat check, digging the ticket out from his wallet. He’d just leave the condoms there for next time. He needlessly helped Anton back into his coat and led them back out onto the quiet of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's a shareable tumblr link if you liked it! xx](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/171200730308/title-vision-of-a-reckless-love-author)


End file.
